diego & shira la nueva familia
by timefles
Summary: hola amigos aqui con la segunda historia de la secuela diego y shira espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos como esta espero que muy bien espero que se la allan pasado muy bien y que tengan feliz año y que mejor forma de empezar el año que con esta historia,pero primero gracias por apoyar mucho esta historia que les gusta mucho gracias por sus comentarios, segundo si a alguien se le ocurre una idea para la historia diganla yo estare atento a todas las ideas sin mas que decir y/o agradecer aqui con la historia

anteriormente en diego y shira "**la nueva familia**"

habian pasado 16 meses despues de lo ocurrido de la secuela "**_diego y shira dime que me amas_**",diego y shira ya eran pareja, ambos vivian muy feliz, se amaban como ellos solos sabian amarse, no era comparable con nada, era un amor unico, vivian una vida ala grande, en pocas palabras la vivian al extremo, ellos no era de caminar por la playa todos los dias contemplar las estrellas, si acaso la hacian debes en cuando,pero la mayor parte de su tiempo, vivian al extremos

en la cima de una montaña...

shira:(cansada) jeje te gane

diego:(cansado) por que hiciste que tropezara

shira:(sarcasmo) yo...como crees que haria algo asi, tu te caiste solo

diego: ¿me tropeze solo?

shira: sip

diego: uy si, como me encanta besar el suelo

shira: y que tal besa el suelo

diego: prefiero mil veces los tuyos

shira: encerio?

diego: si de es mas me gustaria darte un beso

shira:(acercandose a diego) asi que el gatito quiere un beso

diego:(acercandose a shira) siii

shira: pues entonces tendras que...¡alcanzarme! (comienza a correr)

diego: hey, eso no es justo

shira: ¡Y QUIEN DIGO QUE LO ERA!

diego:(suspirando) ni modo que se la va a hacer

luego de un dia alocado ambos decidieron descansar

shira:(sentada junto a diego) eres lento

diego: te deje ganar

shira: aja

diego: entonces que piensas hacer

shira: sabes a veces pensaba en tener una familia

diego: una familia?

shira: si...(nota que diego esta confuso)

diego: pero si tu ya tienes una familia?

shira: no, no me referia a ustedes,mas bien tener una propia familia, tener un esposo,

diego: eso ya...

shira: y tambien tener...cachorros

diego se sonroja por lo que digo shira, ya que para tener cachorros hay que hacer ciertas cosas (levanta la mano si pensaste lo mismo que diego)

shira:(nota que diego esta rojo) diego estas bien

diego: si por que

shira: por que estas...rojo

diego: es que no pense que dirias eso

shira: que tener cachorros

diego: emm...ammm bueno

shira: que tiene de malo, pense que tu tambien querias cachorros

diego: si pero,... no pensaste en como se haran los cachorros

shira:(capta la supuesta indirecta de diego) ¡DIEGO! pervertido

diego: es verdad ni modo que caigan del cielo

shira: siiiii, claro, pervertido

diego: esta bien, perdon por el comenterio

shira:(bosteza) que sueño tengo

diego: entonces vamos a dormir

shira: despues de que tome una ducha

diego: si yo tambien, vamos

shira: wow, wow mas despacio tigre

diego: que?

shira: primero me dare una ducha yo...¡SOLA! entendido

diego: esta...¡BIEN!

shira: y no quiero que espies o te ira muy mal

diego: esta bien

luego de que shira se fuera, diego no dejo pensar en lo que le habia dicho shira, sobre tener cachorro y en ese momento paso por su mente de el y shira haciendo "cositas" y no pudo excitarse un poco, lo que recordo lo que dijo shira "no me espies",

diego: no, no lo hare...o si...no...bueno de legos y en silencio...no...bueno solo un poco

diego busco a shira y luego que la encontro se acerco lento, para poder verla mejor subio a un arbol para vela mejor,

diego: wow...shira es muy hermosa y sexy...pero que estoy diciendo

en eso la rama en la que estaba se rompe y diego cae

shira: ¡DIEGO!

**_aqui quedo la historia que fue el trailer bueno continuamos_**

diego: oh oh

shira: ¡DIEGO QUE HACES AQUI!

diego: eem eem esto no es real solo es producto de tu imaginacion

shira: si te golpeo eso seria real

diego: puede ser

shira: diego no estoy jugando dime que haces aqui

diego: ¿sopresa?

shira: diego, quiero que me des...

diego: O_O eee

shira: si quiero que me des...una explicacion del por que estas aqui

diego: aaaaaa

shira: aaaaaa , y bien que tienes que decir

diego: yo pues amm la verdad

shira: la verdad

diego: pues la verdad

shira: si la verdad

diego:(suspira) bueno no te enojes

shira: esta bien no me enojare pero dime que haces aqui

diego: bueno es que me...(piensa,piensa)...me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste

shira: que fue lo que te dije

diego: sobre lo de tener una familia propia

shira: ooo eso que pasa con eso

diego: bueno es que nunca me imagine eso sobre tener cachorros

shira: que no quieres tener cachorros

diego: si, claro que si pero no te as puesto a pensar en "eso"

shira: diego creo que ya hablamos sobre eso y ya estamos grandes ambos sabemos que no caen del cielo

diego: si lo se pero te confieso algo

shira: dime...

diego: seria la primera vez que haria "eso"

shira: y que es "eso"

diego: tu sabes hacer "cositas" para tener cachorros

shira: bueno tambien es mi primera vez que haria "eso", pero yo te amo diego...

diego: y yo a ti shira...

shira: entonces, ambos lo superaremos...juntos

diego: tienes razon (dandole un beso a shira)

shira: y sabes no seria mala idea para empezar

diego: como, ahorita aqui

shira: si no veo por que no, la luz de la luna, el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas, nadie quien nos moleste

diego: nadie (sonrojandose)

shira: nadie, entonces que dices diego quiero hacer esas cositas

diego: aja (como un sonido que apenas se escucha)

shira: de acuerdo entonces...

antes que nada aqui llega el primer cap, segundo no tengo planeado poner lemmon, pero si ustedes quieren yo lo pongo (digo para los pervertidos) y bueno espero que les alla gustado y nos veremos con el 2 cap. hasta la siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

muy buenas a todos como estan espero que muy bien, lamento que suba el capitulo tan tarde, pero ha sido una semana dura,he tenido muchos examenes y casi no he tenido tiempo para nada pero tuve un tiempo libre y a propisito hablando del tema en el capitulo anterior les dige si querian un capitulo con lemon, bueno hay quien decias que si, y bueno la verdad no soy muy bueno con eso (¡YO NO SOY PERVERTIDO,LO DIGE DE BROMA!)pero hare lo que mejor pueda si es que puede si no les gusta dijanme y sin mas que decir vayamos con la historia

la noche del amor

shira: entonces diego vamos

diego: por favor no me apresures es mi primera vez

shira: tambien es mi primera vez pero no estoy asustada...mas bien estoy emocionada

diego: yo tambien pero, me siento nervioso

shira:(susurrano) parece que voy a ser yo la que te voy a coj...

diego: que dices shira

shira: nada

diego: esta bien...estoy listo

shira: tambien yo

diego: ok...todo estara bien...no te pasara nada

shira: estare bien diego

diego: no te decia a ti...me decia a mi

shira: ¡quieres actuar como un macho y hacerlo de una vez!

diego: esta bien

empezaron con unos beso, que luego se convirtio en una batalla de lenguas, shira camino alrededor de diego de forma sensual lo que exictaba a diego, dejando ver en su entrepierna a un mini-diego (ustedes saban que es)

shira: eso te gusta diego

diego:(en un trance) si

shira: que esperas tigre

diego se abalanzo contra shira tumbandola quedando arriba de ella

diego: ahora es mi turno

shira: dime que haras

diego: algo que te gustara

lentamente diego empieza a bajar mientras lambe el pecho de shira hasta llegar a la intimidad de shira, con suavidad empieza a lamber la intimidad de shira

shira: aawwww...diego,si...si...suige por...por favor no te detengas

diego: ahora yo te pregunto...te gusta

shira: si...si me gusta

diego: eso es lo que queria escuchar

y asi continuo lambiendo la intimidad de shira, mientras que los gemidos de shira aumentaban cada vez mas y mas, lo que asu vez excitaba mas a diego hasta que llego a un punto en que no pudo controlarse y en un movimiento se volvio a abalanzar sobre shira

diego: lista...ahora viene lo mejor

shira: si...estoy lista

diego lentamente empezo a penetrar a shira,al principio a shira le dolia pero luego de un rato el dolor se convertia en placer, en mas y mas placer que hacia que soltara gemidos de placer lo que le gustaba a diegosaber que por el ella estaba a asi

shira: si...diego aaahhh(perdon no se que efectos poner) mas...mas rapido diego

diego: te gusta verdad shira

shira: me estoy volviendo loca de placer

en movimiento diego incremento su velocidad, diego entraba y salia de shira con una rapidez ambos estaban cerca del climax

shira: diego ya no aguanto mas

diego: yo tampoco

ambos terminaron corriendose al mismo tiempo shira sentia como el placer rrecoria todo su cuerpo,mientras que diego se sentia igual

diego: eso fue increible

shira: si fue magico

diego: te gusto

shira: que si me gusto me encanto...eres bueno

diego:(sonrojandose) gracias tu tambien eres muy buena

shira:(acostandose arriba de diego) diego

diego: dime

shira: te amo

diego: y yo a ti...mi hermosa gatita

ambos quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la hermosa luna que los alumbraba

bueno amigos aqui termina el 2 capitulo, se que es corto pero como dige no he tenido mucho tiempo y apenas puede escribir y aparte de que no se me da mucho esta del lemon y supe que escribir pero si les gusto diganme o si no les gusto tambien diganme y bueno espero que para el proximo capitulo sea mas largo. un abrazo y hasta la siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

muy buena a todos como estan espero bien,bueno solo gracias por esperarme por subir los capitulo, pero no es facil con todo encima de mi, ya casi terminan las clases y los examenes llueven, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar pero tuve un tiempo libre y lo aproveche y bueno empecemos

era una hermosa mañana el sol salia dando sus primeros rayos de luz que despertaron a una pareja que dormia tranquilamente

shira: mmmm...ya es de dia...diego levantate ya es de dia

diego: mmmmmm...(imaguinen a una persona que no quiere ir a la escuela)

shira: diego arriba

diego: cinco minutos mas

shira: no, ya debemos irnos los demas se preguntaran por que no llegamos anoche

diego: inventa algo

shira: ¡EEEE! y por que yo

diego: por que tu hiciste la pregunta de ¿y si los demas nos preguntan por que no llegamos anoche?

shira: puede que pregunten

diego: ve tu yo luego te alcanzo

shira: bueno supongo que no quieres repetir lo de anoche, asi que me voy

diego: sabes mejor te acompaño no te vallas a perder

shira: aja...pervertido

diego: eee

shira: nada mi amor

diego y shira caminaron hasta que llegaron con la manda y justo como digo shira preguntaron donde estaban

many: hey diego donde estaban anoche

diego: eemmm...emmm

elli: si en donde estaban los buscando por mucho tiempo

shira: eemm...emm

sid: oooo que tierno, ahora dicen las cosas juntos,recuerdo cuando comian juntos,caminaban juntos,dormian juntos, es mas creo que tambien se bañan juntos

diego y shira se sonrojaron al maximo

many: oigan chicos estan bien, estan muy rojos

diego: siiii estamos bien

elli: seguros no estaran calientes

diego: ¿como?

many: si no tiene fiebre o algo asi

shira: si diego "fiebre"

diego: amm...ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo que hacer

many: que es?

diego: cosas

sid: que clase de cosas

diego: y tienes que preguntar? (pensando)

many: diego...hola

diego: que

many: seguro de que estas bien

shira:(nerviosa) si diego estas bien

diego: si estoy perfecto

crash: mm para mi que este gato oculta tu que crees edie

edie: si yo tambien creo lo mismo no sera que el y shira...

diego y shira casi estaban sudando no era nada raro lo que hicieron pero no algo que se ande diciendo a todo el mundo imaguinense algo asi en la vida real  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

persona1: oye que hicistes anoche

persona2: folle con mi novia

persona1: muy bien

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ven no es normal por eso ambos estaban tan nervioso

elli: que pasa chicos

edie: no es obio lo que paso entre ellos

many: expliquense

crash: bueno lo que paso entre ellos fue...

diego: MIREN...

todos: que?

diego: aaaa...aammm...que hermosa amanecer no creen

todos: diego

elli: bueno que decias crash

crash: decia que lo que paso entre ellos fue...

shira: OIGAN

todos: que?

shira: ya vieron a esa ave es muy rara no cren

todos: shira

crash: bueno como les decia lo que paso entre ellos fue...(mira a diego y a shira como si lo fueran a interrumpir)...lo que paso fue que diego...perdio contra shira en una carrera

diego: ¡ES CIERTO TODO LO QUE DICE ES CIERTO!

many: encerio

shira: diego...

diego: no shira tarde o temprano se iba a saber

elli: oye no es para tanto todos perdemos alguna vez no es nada para tanto

diego: como?

elli: si no te pongas asi es una carrera no es nada

diego: cual carrera?

elli: la que digo crash

diego: la carrera? o si la carrera

many: eso debe ser vergonzoso para ti diego amigo

sid: eso significa que ya no eres el mas rapido

diego: pero soy mas rapido que tu

shira: bueno nosotros nos retiramos a hacer las cosas

sid: que cosas

shira: ¡COSAS!

sid: huy que genio

many: bueno nos vemos despues

diego: si despues

cuando se alegaron de la manada

shira: eso estubo muy cerca

diego: si casi nos descubren

shira: eso fue tan...emocionante

diego: que?

shira: si sentia como la adrenalina corria pr mi cuerpo, sentir ese miedo que te gusta

diego: creo que tienes razon fue emocionante

shira: bueno ahora que hacemos

diego: que tal si repetimos lo de anoche

shira: mmm diego eres un pervertido

diego: que dices

shira: mmm...no

diego: por que

shira: por que no quiero, no es la clase de adrenalina que siento asi que esperate

diego: aawww po que

shira: po que yo lo digo

diego: aaahhhh

shira: bueno que te parece si me alcanzas tal vez lo piense

diego: encerio?

shira: primero tienes que alcanzarme

en eso shira empieza a correr diego no se queda atras corrio tras shira pero esta vez corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello y en cuestion de segundos la alcazo

diego: te atrape

shira: wow como lo hicistes

diego: no se era como si algo me impulsara

shira: bueno felicidades me atrapastes

diego: entonces que dices sobre esta noche

shira: mmmm...no

diego: pero dijiste que lo pensarias

shira: dije "tal vez lo piense"

diego: eso es trampa

shira: aaww pobrecito (dandole un beso a diego) ya feliz

diego: bueno un poco

shira: bueno quizas despues ahora quiero la revancha

diego: esta bien

shira: estas listo

diego: sip

shira: entonces alcanzame

diego corrio tras shira, mientras disfrutaba del amanecer

bueno amigos aqui dejo el capitulo espero que les alla gustado, comente si les gusta bueno se que esperan mucho pero no quiero hacerlo obligatorio si voy a hacer un capitulo espero hacerlo y que por lo menos les saque una sonrisa por que si lo hago la historia obligatoria eso seri un trabajo y eso no es justo para mi ni para ustedes espero su comprension, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

muy buenas a todos espero que esten muy bien, bueno primero quiero agradecer por esperar pero como mencione anteriormente el tiempo insuficiente pero bueno ahora ya me puedo relajar un poco, segundo quiero decir algo que paso con el capitulo 2 en los ultimos comentarios me dicen "hay que asco eso de que diego lamia a shira, no soy tan pervertido" a esta persona(s) le quiero decir que es la primero vez que pongo lemon no soy bueno en ese tema y pido disculpas, pero tambien (a todos) si el capitulo no les gusta pues saltense al siguiente o si no les gusta la historia, nadie los esta obligando a que la lean hay muchas mas historias de "diego y shira" no soy el unico ni los estoy obligando a que lean mi historia, comentarios como eso la verdad a mi me importa una mier%"$# por decir, si no les gusta la historia pueden irse y dejar a las personas que si les gusta mi historia, bueno aclarado esto los dejo con el capitulo

habia pasado casi un mes despues de lo ocurrido aquella noche, diego y shira lo hacian de vez en cuando pero ultimamente shira se sentia extraña y no sabia el por que hasta ahora

diego: shira una pequeña carrera o que

shira: quizas despues diego, estoy cansada

diego: tambien hoy shira, casi toda la semana has estado muy rara te siente bien

shira: no se, tengo mareos, mucha hambre, cansancio

diego: no se, mira viene elli de seguro ella sabe que tienes...¡ELLI PUEDES VENIR!

elli: claro diego que pasa

diego: las dejo solas

shira: esta bien diego

elli: que pasa shira te ves cansada

shira:(no encerio si no me lo dices ni me doy cuenta) si me siento algo cansada

elli: bien cuentame todo

shira le digo todo lo que tenia, de sus mareos y ganas de comer incontrolables

elli: shira de casualidad tu y diego han echo "cosas"

shira: que clase de cosas

elli: bueno tan tenido relaciones

shira:(sonrojada) bueno se podria decir que...si

elli: hace cuanto...

shira: la primera fue hace casi un mes y la ultima fue la semana pasada

elli: bueno eso es todo

shira: que tengo elli

elli: shira...¡FELICIDADES ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

shira:¡¿QUEE?!

elli: asi es estas esperando cachorros

shira: wow me siento tan alegre pero al vez tan...

elli: nerviosa, asustada

shira: como lo sabes

elli: asi me sentia cuando supe que tendria a morita, estaba tan alegre pero me sentia nerviosa asustada no sabia que iba a pasar, pero mani me apoyo, descuida no estas sola tienes a diego y a una familia que te apoya

shira: gracias elli

elli: bueno que esperas diego debe saber la noticia

shira: esta bien

afuera diego estaba esperando inpaciente por saber que pasa con shira, cuando la ve salir nota que tiene una cara de asustada preocupado por lo que pasaba se acerca a shira

diego: que paso que tienes

shira: diego...yo ammm

diego: tu que

shira: yo voy

diego: tu que...shira dime me estas preocupando

shiar: diego vas a ser...papa

diego: como?

shira: yo estoy esperando cachorros

diego estaba un poco en shock tardo unos segundos en reaccionar

diego: shira es encerio

shira: es encerio diego vas a ser papa

diego: si,si ¡SIIII! wow voy a ser papa es lo mejor del mundo

shira: encerio diego

diego: claro que si voy a ser papa...santo dios voy a ser papa (cae desmayado)

shira: amm diego estas bien

elli: estara bien

shira: que es eso elli

elli: solo es agua

shira: por que?

elli: mani tambien se desmayo por la noticia

shira: que raro

elli: machos (elli le tira el agua a diego)

diego: que...que paso, ya desperte

shira: estas bien diego

diego: si tuve un sueño raro, me decias que iba a ser papa

shira: diego eso no fue un sueño fue de verdad

diego: de verdad voy a ser papa

shira: si

diego: je...(mirando al cielo)..me siento tan asustado

shira: yo tambien

diego: descuida yo te apoyare

shira: gracias diego

al dia siguiente diego conto la noticia a toda la manada

many: felicidades diego, nunca pense que iba a pasar esto

sid: yo tampoco pense que estaria soltero el resto de tu vida y moririas sin una persona especial en tu vida

diego: gracias por el cumplido sid

sid: no hay de que diego

many: bueno diego estas preparado

diego: para...

many: los proximos meses seran una locura

diego: por que

many: ahorita todo es dulce, pero luego es parecido al infierno

diego: por que?

many: bueno tendra cambios de humor, te gritara y una vez a la semana te intentara matar

diego: que?

many: bueno no literalmente, pero si te dira desgraciado por tu culpa estoy asi

diego: y eso es normal

many: durante el embarazo si

diego: hay dios

many: bueno suerte amigo

diego: gracias

y bueno amigos con esto aqui quedo el capitulo espero y les guste


	5. Chapter 5

muy buenas a todos espero que esten muy bien, bueno al principio que el hijo que tuvieran fuera niña pero un niño tambien queda y como no sabia cual decidir puse a los dos espero y les guste

diego: y dime shira como te gustaria que se llamaran nuestros hijos

shira: no se tengo muchos nombres en la cabeza

diego: si es niño

shira: bueno si es niño seria "ricardo manuel eduardo antonio jose irving estrada muñoz de la torre cervantez moralez lopez"

diego: o_O eeeehh?

shira: que es muy corto

diego: nooo...que te hace pensar eso

shira: bueno tengo otro mas largo quieres escucharlo

diego: sabes mejor dejame el nombre a mi

shira: pero yo queria ponerle un nombre y si es niña

diego: como la llamarias

shira: que tal kiara

diego: me gusta suena genial

(nota: si no les gusta diganme otro nombre)

shira: y si es niño sera ricardo manuel...

diego: mejor dejame el nombre del niño a mi

shira: esta bien como le pondras

diego: que te parece Aáron o alan

shira: y que tal si los dos

diego: alan Aáron...si suena bien

shira: bien ya tenemos los nombres

asi pasaron la primer noche de su embarazo, todo empezaba muy bien todo era dulzura y amabilidad, incluso diego penso que lo que le dijo many fue solo mentiras, hasta ahora habia pasado mes y medio del embarazo y los cambios de humor se hicieron presentes...

shira: y dime diego que haras mas al rato

diego: no se no, tengo nada planeado

shira:(molesta) o sea que ni siquiera piensas llevarme a dar un paseo por la playa o traerme algo de comer

diego: bueno si lo dices asi...

shira: no, pero todo el dia estas echadote

diego: pero yo...

shira: a pero no sea ir de parranda con los demas por que hasta te pones feliz

diego: que?

shira: para mi que ya ni me amas maldito infiel

diego:(confundido) EEEHH? de que estas hablando sabes que yo te amo

shira:(feliz) aawww yo tambien te amo diego eres muy gentil

diego: O_O...ok

shira: entonces que piensa hacer en la noche

diego: emmm...pienso llevarte a dar un pase por la playa y voy a traerte algo de comer?

shira: gracias pero no

diego: ¡¿QUEE?!

shira: si es que estoy llena y aparte estoy cansada, si quieres ve con los demas a divertirte

al pobre de diego le dio un tic en el ojo

diego: esta bien

shira:(otra vez molesta) claro verdad ni siquieras me ruegas, pero no te diga vete de fieston por que corres verdad

diego: pero tu me...

shira: mientras yo tengo que limpiar todo verdad

diego: no claro que no

shira:(feliz) pero no te preocuper asi me entretengo en algo tu vete a divertir

diego: pero tu...

shira: yo que amor

diego: nada voy a ver a many

shira:(molesta) claro era de ser

diego no mas suelta un suspiro

shira: te la pasas todo el dia con, parece que el es tu esposo, pero no sea pasar tiempo conmigo por que te aburro

diego:(pensando) asi sera por otros siete mese y medio me lleva

shira: me estas poniendo atencion diego

diego: claro mi amor

shira: aaww eres muy atento

diego: sii, todo lo que tu digas amor (mañana le pedire atuda a many...no mejor a elli ellos me ayudaran)

shira: y que planeas hacer mañana diego

diego: lo que tu quieras hacer mi amor

shira: claro todo yo todo tengo que hacer yo

diego: no claro que no mi amor solo te dije si querias ir algun sitio en especial

shira: o bueno en ese caso me gustaria ir a la costa

diego: esta bien sera la costa (no podre estar asi todo el tiempo ocupo ayuda rapido)

bueno amigo aqui queda el capitulo espero les alla gustado un abrazo y hasta la siguiente


	6. Chapter 6

muy buenas a todos espero que la esten pasando de lo mejor, bueno muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por su apoyo a esta historia y tambien a mi estupido sentido del humor, que por lo menos les saco una sonrisa eso es lo que me motiva a seguir esta historia bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo

_**meses problemáticos**_

habia pasado dos semanas desde que los cambios de humor de shira salieron a flote y diego nuestro pobre amigo estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa necesitaba ayuda y rapido y quien mejor para dar consejos que many

diego: ¡MANYY! ¡AYUDA!

many: wow diego amigo te ves terrible

diego: no me digas encerio?

many: parece que tu humor no cambio

diego: descuida many, pero estoy a punto de tirarme de cabeza por un abismo, estoy bajo mucho estres

many: shira te esta comiendo vivo amigo

sid: hola chicos como estan...woow diego te ves terrible

diego:(sarcasmo) agh otro genio

many: ignoralo que mas decias diego

diego: que no he podido dormir por dias...¡DIAS!

sid: obio que no has podido dormir por dias por que te tienes que dormir en las noches

diego: -_- no me digas ಠ_ಠ

sid: es claro mejor duermete de noche

many: oye no tenias algo que hacer

sid: la verdad no

diego: seguro...

sid: bueno voy a ver si no se me olvida algo

diego: por favor tarde mucho rato

many: bueno ya se fue

diego: entonces ayudame many que hago

many: no le pongas atencion no del todo

diego: eso seria peor me mataria

many: diege "no del todo"

diego: no te entendi

many: mira cuando te diga algo tu di que si

diego: y si es algo malo

many: di que no

diego: quieres que la ignore?

many: si quieres sobrevivir...si

diego: esta bien lo intentare

many: suerte tigre

diego: un milagro necesito

esa misma tarde en una hermosa reunion donde shira enojada se preguntaba donde se encontraba diego

diego: aaaa...aamor y-ya llege

shira: donde estabas

diego: con many

shira: ok esta bien

diego: uuff

shira: me tragistes algo

diego: no...

shira: claro nunca piensas en mi verdad

diego:(recuerda dile que si)...no claro que no amor

shira: esta bien te creo

diego: wow funciono

shira: que funciono

diego: nada amor

shira: awww eres un encanto

diego:(parece que no todo sera malo)

y asi nuestro amigo diego vivio por suerte eso meses pero todo acabo cuando llego el momento en que shira diera a luz, diego esta cazando solo pero fue interrumpido por crash y edie

crash/edie: ¡DIEGO!

diego: agh perfecto se me acaba de escapar...que quieren

crash: es shira

edie: debes

crash: venir

edie: con

crash: nosotros

edie: rapido

diego: quieren dejar de hablar asi

edie: es que no

crash: podemos evitarlo

diego: bueno que pasa con shira

crash: sera mejor que vengas

diego corrio tan rapido como pudo para ver que era lo que pasaba cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber lo que pasaba todo la manada reunida

diego: hey que pasa chicos

many: diego sera mejor que entres

diego: paso algo

sid: suerte diego

diego: alguien por favor podria decirme que esta pasando

elli: diego baja la voz no queremos mas gritos...ven pasa

diego: shira amor que tienes

shira: que no me ves...¡VOY A DAR A LUZ!

diego: que ya pero apenas...aaa(se desmayo)

shira: vaya hombre que salistes

elli: descuida vengo preparada..(le arroga un poco de agua)

diego: bien ya desperte...oye no hay otra forma de despertarme

elli: no...bueo diego pon atencion por lo que quiero que hagas es muy importante

diego: esta bien

elli: shira esta a punto de dar a luz

shira: ¡NO ME DIGAS!

elli: esta bien lo primero que quiero que hagas es esto...

bueno amigos aqui termina el capitulo se que es un poco aburrido pero quise dejar lo mejor para el siguiente, pero espero que igual les alla gusta un abrazo y hasta la sigiente


	7. Chapter 7

muy buenas a todos espero que esten de lo mejor, bueno quiero agradecer por apoyar mucho esta historia ya lo habia dicho pero queria recordarlo y bueno siendo honesto, no se si este sea el ultimo capitulo a no, ya que voy a salir de viaje y no se si tenga tiempo para volver a escribir otro capitulo, pero antes de que me vaya aqui les dejo (posiblemente el ultimo) capitulo y muchas gracias por apoyarme mucho de verdad que se los agradesco

el nacimiento

elli: ok diego tienes que hacer ciertas cosas

diego: esta bien que debo hacer

elli: tienes que hacer esto...

diego: todo eso es necesario

elli: si

diego: esta bien, no tardo...shira quedate aqui

shira: en donde mas

diego: no tardo

asi diego salio a toda velocidad en busca de lo que necesitaba

many: diego a donde vas

diego: elli me encargo ciertas cosas

sid: que cosas

diego: bueno ocupo, agua, algo para llevar el agua, una hoga de arbol enorme, y picante

many: picante?

diego: si yo tambien pregunte lo mismo pero me lo pidio

many: te podemos ayudar

diego: se los agradeceria mucho

many: bueno atencion todos ayudemos a diego, crash edie busquen algo para que podamos usar para llevar el agua, sid busca una hoja de arbol que sea enorme, diego tu y yo busquemos el picante no se para que pero bueno

diego: gracias many

sid: somos una manada nos ayudamos entre nosotros

many: bueno basta de charla, vayamos a buscar lo que les pedi

cada quien tomo su camino en busca de lo que se les pidio, no era algo complicado bueno para sid era algo compliado ya que tenia que esclar un arbol y no es del tipo atleta asi que tuvo ciertos problemas, pero los demas no tuvieron problemas alguno

crash: edie mira

edie: que pasa encontrastes algo

crash: no pero encontre un tronco y una bajada

edie: estas pensado lo mismo que yo

crash: si

edie: podemos usarlo para encontrar mas rapido algo que podamos usar para llevar el agua

crash: ooo siii

edie: exacto

mientras con sid

sid: bueno no fue dificil encontrar la hoja de arbol enorme pero como esta muy legos de mi bueno a trepar

apenas dio un pequeño salto no llego ni a la mitad del arbol y se cayo estubo asiendo lo mismo un buen rato

mientras con many y diego

many: hey diego tengo que hablar contigo

diego: es sobre lo del picante verdad lo se yo tampoco se para que es

many: no, no es sobre lo del picante, es sobre lo que va a pasar

diego: de que hablas many

many: me refiero a que tu vida esta a punto de cambiar

diego: lo se many no hace falta de que me lo recuerdes

many: lo se amigo pero ahora seras padre

diego: si lo se todavia no me acabo de creer que voy a ser padre todo paso tan rapido que... no se

many: es por eso ahora tendras responsabilidad, tendras que cuidar de un cachorro

diego: many

many: dime diego

diego: me estas poniendo nervioso

many: hay perdon, solo queria relajarte

diego: si pues no funiono

many: oye mira el lado bueno

diego: cual

many: encontramos el picante

diego: oye que rapido

many: bueno ahora solo hay que volver con los demas

diego: si buena idea

a lo legos

edie: ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR!

crash: ¡OYE EDIE MIRA UN CAPARAZON PODEMOS USARLO!

edie: ¡BIEN PENSADO PERO COMO NOS DETENEMOS!

crash: ¡ESA PARTE NO LA PENSE!

edie: genial nos estrallaremos

y asi fue el tronco se estrello en una roca que esta en medio provocando que crash y edie salieran volando por suerte cayeron en una laguna de agua dulce cerca del caparazon (que en mi fic las cosas suceden asi)

edie: estamos vivos

crash: ¡VIVOS!

edie: mejor nos apuramos

crash: si tienes razon

todos estaban reunidos menos sid, quien llego rato despues de todos y a duras penas

edie: oye sid te peleaste con un tigre o que

diego hey

edie: sin ofender diego

sid: fue horrible

many: que paso

sid: estube tratando de conseguir la hoja pero en cada intento me cai, en total me cai 52 veces

crash: las contastes

sid: no me pero mi cuerpo esta marcado en el suelo

diego: bueno gracias sid

sid: no hay de que diego

many: bueno demos prisa

todos llegaron hasta donde estaba elli y shira

many: diego recuerda tu vida esta a punto de cambiar

diego: many...callate

many: por supuesto

diego: ya llege

elli: tragiste todo

diego: si

elli: bien por que esta a punto de dar a luz y tendras que recibir al cachorro

diego: ¡QUE YO QUE...!

elli: como escuchaste

diego: esta bien

elli: bueno dime si ya lo ves

diego: esta bien (diego miro para ver si podia ver algo pero encuanto mira se desmayo)

shira: hay genial se desmayo

elli: claro para eso es el picante y el agua

elli coloco un pedazo de picante en la boca de diego, quien rapido se levanto por el ardor y fue por el agua

diego: para eso era el agua y el picante

elli: si era eso a abofetearte hasta que despertaras

diego: era mejor el picante

elli: bueno sigamos...

paso un buen tiempo desde que diego entro,todos estaban afuera esperando para ver que pasaba, hasta que de pronto se escucho unos llantos y un fuerte golpe

many: ellie que paso, que paso con diego

elli: shira tuvo dos cachorros y diego se desmayo lo puedes despertar...espera ya no hay picante...uumm golpealo un poco

many: diego amigo despierta (lo golpea suve luego de un rato le suelta un gran golpe que lo desperto)

diego: auch...¡MANY!

many: perdon

shira: se quieren callar no quiero que los despierten

diego: que fue

shira: al parecer fue alan...

diego: genial fue alan le enseñare a cazar y lo hare correr y

shira: tambien fue kiara

diego: bueno tambien le enseñare a cazar y la hare correr mucho lo cuidare y...

shira: diego clama, apenas son unos bebes

diego: si lo se pero tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer con ello

shira: se te nota que estas emocionado

diego: no sabes cuanto

shira: pero sera despues por que ahora estoy muy cansada

diego: descansa shira mañana comienza un nuevo dia

shira: nuestras nuevas vidas

asi pasaron la primera noche de sus ahoras nuevas vidas,

_**"luego de tres mese"**_

diego: que pasa, soy demasiado rapido para ustedes

de entres las hojas silieron dos cachorros un poco cansados

kiara: no es justo papi haces trampa

diego: tienen que ser mas rapidos

alan: por que no corres con mami ella siempre te gana

diego: ammm...amm

kiara: si es cierto mami siempre te gana

diego: es que yo la dejo ganar es todo

alan: y por que la dejas ganar

diego:(hacen muchas preguntas) bueno ya es hora de volver a casa niños

kiara/alan: hay por que

diego: su mama debe estar preocupada...asi que corran niños

kiara: pero estamos cansados

diego: esta bien yo los llevare

luego de una corta caminata llegaron a la cueva

elli: hola pequeños

kiara: holi elli

alan: hola elli que haces

elli: acompaño al gruñon de su tio

many: no soy gruñon

kiara: como estas tio many

many: muy bien y tu

kiara: cansada

elli: tu papa los hiso correr verdad

diego: es para que aprendan a ser rapido

alan: el dice que siempre deja ganar a mami

many: vaya parece que dejas ganar a shira diego

diego: que se la hace no many

elli: hombres

many: bueno adios pequeños

kiara/alan: adios tio many, adios tia elli

una vez adentro de la cuva shira tenia lista la comida

kiara: mami ya llegamos

shira: hola pequeña como les fue...su padre los hiso correr otra vez

alan: si y nos dijo que te dajaba...(diego le tapa la boca)

diego: estoy niños son tan curiosos no crees

shira: huy si que curiosos...vengan niños ya hay de comer

diego: uuff

alan: mmmmm..

diego: que pasa alan

alan: mmmmmm

diego: hay perdon no te quite la pata de la boca

alan: gracias papi ahora a comer

diego: ellos son mis hijos

bueno amigos aqui termina y el capitulo ( y posiblemente la historia no se muy bien) espero que les alla gustado y muchas gracias por apoyarme tanto cuidense mucho y ya veremos si subo otro capitulo _**"un abrazo y hasta la siguiente"**_


End file.
